The Euphorian Island: Episode 1
"In the beginning" is both the first episode and pilot of ''The Euphorian Island. It was written by 7494pinguisback20/Dolphboi and marks the start of his series. Episode Long ago, before time itself, there was nothing. A deep, vast space of darkness that had more potential for something big than in first glance. However, two realms and deities existed before time as well. Two higher beings of different realms. There was the pink, enchanted Euphoric Haven of bright lights and endless bodies of clouds. All inhabiting Nebulina, the goddess of Harmony and order. And the other realm was it's own nothing, except it inhabited the forbidden one in his true form. Konton, the embodiment of chaos and disharmony. These two abstract beings existed in their endless realms, waiting to see what would happen outside, waiting to see if something existed. A wish was finally answered one day. A big explosion of a size no living being could comprehend flashed upon the void. The two entities had their "windows" open to see the spectacle that started existence itself. To Nebulina, this was a dream come true. A world of living beings and endless bodies of dotted lights was something she could not refuse. She wanted to lighten up the multiverse itself, crafting galaxies and showing the inhabitants the brighter side of this vast collection of worlds. Unfortunately, Konton didn't think the same. He was boiling with an emotion that can be only described as the desire to destroy. He saw this explosion as nothing more than a curse to his being. This existence is nothing more than a bug begging to be squashed to him. He swore to destroy the multiverse with all of his might, one by one. This red pyramid was going to make sure that he would send this infinite world back to oblivion, the way he intended it to be. And with that, these two gods rushed into the endless lights, one to paint the stars and one to tear them apart. Upon arrival, Nebulina set her sights on Universe 989 and using her long, magical tentacles, crafted numerous galaxies within it. For her, The Milky Way itself was her favorite one. Deciding to expand upon it, she settled on the Earth during it's Cambrian explosion. This planet would be much larger than in real life, about three times more. As her first move on the planet, she created a large, enchanted island that would go uncharted millions of years into the future. She later dubbed this very island Pixie Isles. Konton, however, visited a different universe to destroy it while this happened. One day while crafting various celestial wonders within her universe, the red chaos, with an avatar that kept his true form in secrecy, entered the very universe Nebulina was in. Out of worry for her creation's well being, she decided to engage in a 50/50 battle with the second deity. A bright bang plummeted the universe into a storm of reality, the gods were dealing heavy blows against each other, paradoxes were being ripped apart, both accidentally and for combat. And when the battle lasted for a couple of months, Nebulina emitted a captivating song. A vocal symphony that not only repaired her surroundings in the world, but stalled Konton from making his next move. And as she made the last note, she opened a portal and banished Konton's avatar to his void, prohibiting him from causing any more damage to her universe. The creation of Shinzo Much later, the year is 1995. Several humans have found the island and have made a village on it, as well as several other creatures roaming freely around. They were going about their carefree lives, unharmed and undisturbed. However, the residents of this island thought they were missing something. Something to keep them protected in case outside forces mean any harm. Something to keep them safe. A guardian. As an act of delivering a gift back to Nebulina, the creator of the island, they decided to make a guardian of their own. They grabbed every piece of felt, fabric and yarn to create a guardian that would resemble a giant doll and use it as a scarecrow of sorts. It would be 95 meters tall, have pink-red hair, a purple sweater, and two lines for eyes. They placed it in front of the largest mountain on the island just to make sure that anyone who could msee the island could be reminded of it's guardian. And for the final act of the gifting ceremony, the villagers in the island decided to bless the doll guardian out of love. Then the supernatural happened. A stream of magical energy was beaming from across space itself, waiting for a planet to hit. It was unknown how this magic came to be or who made it. By the time the gifting ceremony was finished on Pixie Isles, the beam entered the Earth's atmosphere and headed straight for the guardian that was built on the island. As it hit the doll on the chest, a bright, pink light shined upon impact. For a moment, all of the people in the ceremony shielded their vision from the brightness of the light and backed up as all of the magic seeped into the doll, piece by piece. And once the beam was finished, the doll collapsed onto the ground. Everyone stared as their guardian laid silently on the floor. Some in confusion as to what had happened, some in shock by the doll falling. The arm moved a bit, causing everyone to look in surprise. Soon enough, the doll itself started to slowly get up, a low thump with the impact of it's hands and feet. And as it lifted it's head up, it opened it's eyes, light-pink pupils glowing from inside the doll's eye sockets. It was alive. The doll got up and looked around at it's witnesses, some of which were shaking as they worried it might harm them, and some in astonishment. However, the reactions seemed to calm down, possibly turning into curiosity as to if it meant any harm. The leader walked up to the soft giant and kindly asked it... "What may your name be..?" Silence filled the vicinity for a moment as they stared at each other untill the gaint finally said: "...Shinzo." With the name it gave itself, the doll slightly looked away in slight embarassment. Silence filled the area once more untill the leader said: "...Welcome to Pixie Isles, Shinzo, our guardian. " The residents made an uproar of happiness and relief as they knew that Shinzo meant no harm to them. With the celebration going on about Shinzo's creation, a pink light came from above. They all looked up, seeing a bright, pink cloud. Nebulina herself. She slowly floated down to the ground, looking at Shinzo in what seemed to be surprise and amazement. The cloud godess stared at the doll and then asked: "... Are you... what everyone here gave me as a gift..?" The doll at first struggled to find an answer for Nebulina, but then she responded with a light "...Yes?" And with that, Nebulina wrapped her string-like tentacles around Shinzo in joy. Soon enough, Shinzo gave into the hug, also feeling as joyful as her. Nebulina made the island and in return, the island gave her what she considered a friend. The creation of Gornatho One day in another universe, planets were facing sunny weather, lights from nearby stars and rotating peacefully in their natural orbit. However, a disturbance came. A solar system was being two-dimensionally spread beyond belief, stars were dissolving into dust and the structure of the spiralled galaxy was starting to become deformed. This destruction of paradoxes and metaphysics was but the work of only one being. Konton. This being had escaped his banishment and headed on to another universe to make up for his missed potential. However, the potential wouldn't be missed for long. A slight sizzle of fire was fainly heard by the pyramid. Soon after he slowly turned around, he saw a ginormous purple asteroid heading straight for his avatar, about three times the size of his eye. Using five of his chaos zodiacs, he hurled them to the asteroid, but it didn't stop. So afterwards, he decided to fire a beam of his chaos energy at the asteroid, blowing it up and warping it's properties. In it's place, the result was a formless black mass of darkness suspended in the middle of space infront of the pyramid. Seeing how this mass of darkness could be used on his behalf, he started to toy around with the mass, bending it to his whim by making it take on many shapes. Then he bestowed a fraction of life onto the mass. for a second, the darkness stopped moving, being frozen as a figure that was skinny in the middle and was large on it's upper half. The red chaos seemed to wonder what would happen next, as he was the one who was messing around with it. Then the mass started to form two pairs of horn-like appendages on it's top as it formed a rectangular area on it's upper half. Then as the horns were finished, he started twitching uncontrollably. The twitching of the darkness got worse and it started to make a few growling noises. The pyramid remained stoic as what would be his future creation was about to reveal itself. Soon enough, the twitching became shaking as the darkness turned around and lifted up his arms as he yelled loudly. His mouth was rippled with sharp teeth and his hands were humanoid with sharp nails, making up claws. The darkness stopped shaking, leaned over a bit and breathed heavily for a bit. His eyes seemed to be purple and turquoise as he opened them. He stretched his arms and yawned, and seeing that he now existed, he looked at his hands and moved their fingers to see how physical feelings worked. This demon seemed to be learning how things worked in the physical world. As he finished testing, he looked up at the red pyramid for a bit before saying his first words. "YYYOOOOOOUUUU! THAAANK YOU!" The pyramid lifted one side of his eyelid up in slight confusion. Sure, he wanted to make a wraith, but he didn't expect to create full-on life like this specimen. Perhaps he seemed like a good companion for his multiversal destruction... Then the demon snapped out of his brief gratitude. "Wh-what are you, my master? What do they call you?" The demon comically changed his tone of voice into curiosity as he wondered who was infront of him. In response, Konton made a deep, droning noise, which seemed like a roar to him. This deep noise translated to "I am Konton. Lord of chaos." The dark demon's eyes opened up in astonishment at his master's identity. "Well I believe you'll find great pleasure from the service of... GORNATHO, the SHADOW OF NOTHINGNESS!" The demon, dubbing himself Gornatho, shook his arms and clenched his fists upon his introduction. "Now WHO do you seek..?" He narrowed his eyes and gave a smug smile, ready to destroy or conquer anything that can get in the way of him and his triangular master. Luckily, the latter opened up a portal-like window to Pixie Isles, the enchanted spectacle. Gornatho made a smug, devious smile at the sight of Nebulina, or as he would call her in his point of view, cotton candy. She seemed to be talking to something that was off the field of vision. However, once Nebulina floated to the right side of the window, the doll appeared, talking to her. As Konton's pupil shrunk slightly in surprise, the demon reeled his head back in confusion. "WH-WHA?!?" The two titans on the island seemed to be minding their own business, doing what friends do best. Hang out with each other. However, Gornatho's confusion turned into slight, malicious anger. "If it's those two you seek, then SO BE IT..." The demon jumped into the window, which turned out to be a portal to the island itself. The struggle against darkness in Pixie Isles had just begun. The fight It was a calm day on the island. The sky gleamed and shifted with purple to pink colors from time to time, the bright, blue-purple grass sparkled with pink lights and everything was silent except for a gentle breeze. Shinzo seemed to be sitting on a hill, admiring the environment with a slight grin on her face. To her, nothing could ruin this moment. The bright and colorful landscape, along with the silence blended together for her. Although she was worried for the island's well being. Nebulina told her about the legend of Konton and how the island could no longer exist if he entered the universe she was in. But that didn't keep her worried for long, after all, the banishment guaranteed that he wasn't going to pull any tricks on her world. "Stuck in la-la land, soft one?" The sound of the voice startled her. She looked behind her to see who could've spoken such words, but it turns out she had every right to be afraid at first. There, behind her back, stood a 720 meter-tall horned shadow. Gornatho, looking down on what seemed to be his target. "Who are you... what do you want?" The doll shook in fear from his presence while asking. The demon sharply bent over, shoving his face partially onto hers. "FOOLISH DOLL! I've been sent by my master, Konton, to keep you from standing in the way of his oblivion!" The doll's pupils shrunk in fear as Gornatho looked at his hands. "You and that flying patch of cotton candy may be less of a problem when I'm done..." Shinzo started to slowly become less afraid. In fact, she was starting to build up anger and bravery. "So then, ready to surrender, softy? Hehehehah..." "No..." The demon's eyes popped open from Shinzo's response. It seemed as if he knew something was going to go down. "Say wha?" "NO." Shinzo looked up at the demon angrily, confronting him. As soon as she shook her arms as if she were clenching what would've been her fists, a giant needle and a button almost as big as her magically appeared on her hands. She looked at them upon their summoning. Meanwhile, Gornatho seemed to be laughing, thinking that she can't be able to fight him with her weapons. "HehahaHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Nothing can harm the phantom god, Gornatho!" Without any hesitation, she jumped out at the phantom and gave a clean slash, and to the demon's surprise, it successfully cut a piece of his body off, as well as hurt him. "AAAAEEEEGHHH!!! I know your blood... blessed with divine love and using your own powers to escape death itself... I know what I must DO!" Gornatho stretched his arm back and shoved it foward to thrust a big punch to Shinzo, but she dodged in time and gave another slash to him. The demon swiped at the doll with his claws, but she blocked it with her button shield. "GRRRRRGH!!!" The demon growled in anger, his thirst for blood increasing. He shot down a stream of thunder from his eyes, but the doll dodged it yet again. She ran quickly along the hilly plains with Gornatho following behind. His eyes glared with fury as he reached his claws out to grab or lash out at her, desiring to kill her. She quickly turned around and gave a slash at one of Gornatho's hands, cutting it in half. He yelled in pain and shot out a stream of purple fire from his other hand, but she ran away to dodge it. Shinzo then jumped multiple times to avoid Gornatho's next attacks. He shot out thunder from his eyes, he shot several streams of fire from his hands that set parts of the ground in flames, even slashes from his arms, which he shapeshifted to look like scythes and swords. Each missed hit made the demon much more desperate to go for the kill, and held up his hand, generating a purple ball of dark flames. Shinzo stared intently at the sphere, but as it grew bigger, her bravery turned into astonishment and slight fear. And without hesitation, as the sphere was glowing intensely and half his size, the demon slammed it onto the ground, creating a massive explosion that engulfed most of the island in dark debris. Most of the island was ruined, but not all of it. purple flames engulfed the ground, it's smoke dimming the atmosphere around the island. The hilly plain was now rippled with destruction in Gornatho's wake. Luckily, Shinzo survived, but she doesn't seem to be in very good shape. Her fabric looked slightly burnt with soot, and she had minor holes in the center of the most charred parts. But despite this damage, she still wanted to fight for her island. Seeing how he did the destruction himself, Gornatho too survived the blast and stood tall above the doll, awaiting her next move. She decided to rush forth towards the demon, giving it her all and her determination as high as ever. The demon sneered and with one swift movement, smacked Shinzo clean on the side of her body, making her lose grip of her needle and button. She landed on the ground and looked to her weapons, which lay far away from her to the side. They magically disappeared in a barrage of sparkling lights since Shinzo's fighting spirit decreased. She sobbed at what she thought was a failure for her. A failure in defending the island. She thought it was her fault that she lost against this demon. Upon seeing Shinzo nearly break down emotionally, he laughed in pure malice and pleasure from her negative emotions. To him, he was on the first step to victory, to do Konton's bidding, to ensure that chaos would come back to the universe he was in. Still laughing, he opened his large, gloomy hand and reached for Shinzo, ready to put her lights out as she was on the verge of crying. But then a bright, pink light shined on his side. Once he turned around he was met with a hard explosion of magic from something ramming into him. Upon seeing this, Shinzo, with some tears on her bottom eyelids, looked up, her eyes watering more from seeing who her outside help was. "N-...Nebulina..?" Upon her arrival, the cloud seemed to be just as big as Gornatho. The demon was struggling to fight back, shapeshifting his hands into blades and attempting to slash at Nebulina with all of his might, but With every blow, the cloud godess parried using her tentacles without getting any scratches on them. "BACK OFF, COTTON CANDY!" The godess backed up and formed a large sphere of pink, magical energy within her tentacles. "HANDS OFF OF MY FRIEND!" She threw the sphere at Gornatho, wounding him heavily. He let out a shriek of agony upon the damage from it's explosion. Shinzo stared in a trance-like state of relief and happiness watching Nebulina handle the fight. Her best friend leapt at Gornatho, about to deal the final attack to finish him off. She wrapped her stringy tentacles around the demon's arms and body and lifted him off the ground. "She's MY COMFORT DOLL!" And with that, Gornatho was thrown into the sky, over the atmosphere. And as his image shrunk into a dot, he disappeared with a small starry twinkle, gone for now, but certainly not gone forever. All that stood in the debris was Nebulina and Shinzo, the flames in the environment steadily becoming less intense. The cloud floated to her friend as she lay on the ground, healing her wounds. Her healing factor seemed to be so fast that the holes on her main body were a lot smaller, almost as small as a human head. "Are you okay?" She laid a few tentacles around Shinzo to comfort her as she laid down. "Not very much... I thought you said Konton would never come here again." The cloud widened her eyes a little upon hearing the foreboding name. "What..?" "Gornatho said that he was his master... He said Konton would come back here once the both of us are done for!" The cloud solemnly looked down on the ground. "I should've known this would happen... Konton's too smart to If you don't protect this universe from anything he or Gornatho would throw at us, all of existence here would be at stake..!" The doll also looked down, but on herself. "I'm... I'm sorry that I didn't put enough effort into fighting him..." "No, it's okay... you did your best!" Nebulina hugged her gently with her tentacles to make her feel better. Soon enough, Shinzo hugged her back. All that that mattered to them was that they were both okay. A tear of joy rolled down one of the doll's eye from the hug. "I've gotta fix this..." The cloud looked to the hills that were demolished by Gornatho. The flames were slightly less intense, but the dark smoke still slithered high into the sky. As she floated up into the air, she increased her size to become as big as a cumulonimbus, or perhaps bigger, and waved her string-like tentacles around over the island, effectively repairing it and restoring it's beauty. Hanging out Much later after the fight, an extension to the island was made. A large, dark-pink cave that when travelling deep into it, was housing Shinzo herself. She seemed to have made somewhat of a house for herself on this island, but the only structure that was built inside seemed to be a bed of sorts. The black-blue sky slowly faded into pink and purple lights as the sun rose up on the rest of the surface. Shinzo slumbered the night away in her new cave, and once the bright, colorful lights of the island's morning sky shined in through the window next to the bed, she stretched out her legs and arms. Shinzo thought that with Gornatho gone, there weren't any troubles for her to worry about. She admired this solitude. Just then, she heard someone calling her from the entrance. "Hello? You in there?" Shinzo's eyes widened with joy as she knew who it must've been. "Nebulina!" She ran over to the entrance and, seeing that Nebulina was there, embraced her hug and gave one back. "How're things going, buddy?" "They're f-fine, really. Would ya like to stay for a bit?" Both Shinzo and Nebulina went inside the cave, doing what they do best as friends. They talked, laughed, and hugged together. However, this solitude may not last forever. Gornatho will come back a few more times, and possibly even Konton for once. After all, this is just ''in the beginning. Characters featured Protagonists *Shinzo *Nebulina Antagonists *Gornatho *Konton Trivia *That's alotta words! **But this is just the tip of the iceberg... Category:Fanfiction Category:Dolphboi's stories Category:The Euphorian Island episodes Category:Universe 989